CAN we survive a japanese game show?
by TwilightSagaLover543
Summary: The Cullens have won a trip to Japan, but not everything is going to be like a tourists dream. These six are going to have their wits and brains tested in the ultimate challenge! collaboration of authors! : r&r dudes.
1. The Surprise

**Lmao, so me and my two best friends from fan fiction, TwiLigHtDancEr93 and briiitx xhc were chatting online, being random, when we thought of writing a story like this.**

**I guess I will be the author! Lol**

**We were inspired, since smart minds think alike, we all loved the idea.**

**We are one big happy family, and I hope that you all love this story, and read it, and have fun! (:**

**Disclaimer: Even though we would love to, but we sadly DO NOT own anything Twilight. That is all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Finally, summer came. Edward, myself and the rest of the Cullen's, excluding Carlisle and Esme were going on vacation. Alice had submitted us into this contest, and we had won, and the prize was a trip to Japan.

We were all ecstatic, even Charlie, who let me go on the trip. We did lie though, telling him that Carlisle and Esme were coming with us. It gave them an opportunity though to have a vacation themselves, to get away from all the chaos, and well - us.

Of course, Alice didn't let me pack myself. She always said that I had a horrible closet, and always bought me tons of new clothing to make myself more presentable. Most of the stuff was overpriced designer, and I didn't need that stuff. I mean, 200 dollars for one shirt? Come on.

Once everyone was packed and ready, we said our goodbye's to the family, and took a limo, that Emmett had gotten us, and drove us up to Seattle, where we would take a flight from there to LAX, and from LAX all the way to Tokyo, Japan. That was going to be one LONG trip.

Arriving at the airport, we checked in our ten billion bags, mainly Alice and Rose's things, and got through security very quickly. Most people we passed by had their jaws dropped staring at the Cullen's, some even at me. Edward growled at them, wrapping his arm around my waist in a protective move. We found our gate very easily, and sat down for a bit while we waiting until it was time to board.

I thought I would try sudoku. Didn't go as fast as I thought I would. But we were about to board anyways. Of course, we all had first class tickets, but they came with the fact that we won the contest, all expenses paid!

"Rest, my Bella." Edward said, kissing me on the forehead while I rested my head on his shoulder. My eyes closed shut, my mind wandered off, as I fell asleep for the 2-hour flight.

Once we reached LAX, Los Angeles International Airport, we had about an hour delay to get to the gate and settle in. By the time we reached the next gate, we immediately got onto the plane, but didn't sit down yet - since it was going to be like, a 14 hour flight! **(AN: not totally sure on that….just a guess.)**

"You guys, this is really exciting!" Alice squealed from her seat, "Just imagine all the cool Japanese styles we can shop for!"

"We aren't going to Japan to shop, Alice, it's so that we can see the culture, and all the history it holds there." Edward told her.

"Aw, you're such a smarty pants," I teased him, kissing him on the nose. He smiled triumphantly, hugging me close to his body.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, we are about to depart from LAX." The flight attendant on the intercom announced.

"I wonder what movie they're going to play…" I wondered, looking over at Edward.

"Um, I think its going to be Penelope. And then they're going to play this movie called Twilight…sounds new." He pondered for the moment.

"I think I want to watch those, it will pass the time." I told him.

"I'll watch them with you," He put his arm around me, as I snuggled into him once again, getting myself comfortable.

Penelope was a very cute movie, but I was more entranced in Twilight. It was a story about a girl who fell in love with a vampire, but was in danger when an evil vampire wanted to find her and drink her blood. She was his singer, or something like that. I TOTALLY loved it. It seemed familiar though…hm….

Once the movies were over, I felt very tired, so I slowly drifted off to sleep once more, maybe it would make time pass by. It didn't feel like too long, though, because I felt someone nudge me in the shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked, sounding very grumpy.

"I'm very sorry to wake you up, but they're coming around with some food and drinks, I was wondering if you were hungry?" Edward asked me.

"No…" I mumbled, "I'm not hungry, I just want to sleep," I pulled the blanket that Edward had thrown on me over my head, shutting out all the light from my eyes, and trying to go back to sleep.

Apparently, it worked, because the next time I opened my eyes, we had about an hour left on the flight.

"Hello sleepyhead!" Emmett yelled from the seats behind, "You're finally awake, and were mumbling the strangest things!"

I blushed furiously, "Like what?"

I was scared to hear the answer. I looked around, and saw that each one of the Cullen's were smiling and laughing, at me!

"Bella…." Edward chuckled, trying to hold in his laughter, "You said something like…'Emmett…stop stripping, you are NOT too sexy for your shirt!'"

I buried my face in my hands, covering my eyes from the 5 vampires who were almost out of their seats from laughing really hard.

"I didn't know you thought of me that way, Bella." Emmett teased.

"Emmett! NO!" I yelled, trying to hide my embarrassment, which wasn't turning out so good.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but this is hilarious!" Rose yelled, laughing hard, holding onto her sides.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to arrive, we ask you all to please be seated, and put on your seatbelts."

The landing was actually perfect, no bumps or anything. Sometimes, the landing would make me a big sick, but this time was perfect.

Edward kissed me softly on the cheek, placing the stray hair that was over my face behind my ear, his eyes piercing into mine.

Right as we landed, the flight attendant came back onto the intercom to say that we have arrived.

"Welcome to Tokyo! The weather is roughly 50 degrees Fahrenheit, with cloudy skies. If you are transferring to Beijing, then that will be Gate 43B, and to Australia, that will be 27a. If you are staying here either come home or on vacation, thank you for flying with us, and we hope you enjoy your stay and fly with us again."

Edward and the rest of us quickly grabbed our bags from either underneath the front seat, or the overhead cabins, and quickly exited the plane.

In the baggage claim, after getting the rest of our luggage, we saw a man holding up a sign that read "Cullen, party of 6".

We walked over to him, and he bowed before us as we stood before him.

"Welcome, Cullen family," his accent was very noticeable, "I am your driver, my name is Tai, welcome to Japan!"

We all squealed, rolling our bags out to the limo that was waiting for us outside. Tai got all of our luggage into the back, and went back to the drivers seat, taking us to he hotel we were going to be staying at. We passed by many big skyscrapers, that must have been hundreds of feet high.

This city was so clean and technological, it was amazing. There were so many people here, I was amazed that they could all fit here. Tokyo should be one of the most amazing cities in the world, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was!

The hotel was beautiful, and I think it was called KAO Hotel, or something like that, but I was too entranced in the beauty of it that I didn't even notice the hotel itself.

"You all have already been checked in," Tai said, while many bellhops came out and took our bags up to our rooms. Apparently they were all on the tip top floor, and 3 suites, so each couple got their own.

"Thanks Tai," Emmett jumped in, "Now, can you take us to that spot I told you about?"

The rest of us eyed him suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"It's a surprise!" Emmett said, while we got back into the limo.

"I'm tired…" I muttered.

"Don't worry though, you won't be after you see what's going to happen." Emmett answered back.

"Oh, god. He's blocked his mind!" Edward yelled!

"And GRR, STOP CHANGING YOUR MIND EMMETT! I CANT SEE THE FUTURE!" Alice told him, making her hands into fists.

Suddenly, we pulled up to a place called Toho Studios.

My eyes widened up, "Emmett…." I started, but wasn't sure what to say afterwards.

He shushed me, pulling us inside the studios.

There was a lady, who seemed to be one of the backstage workers for tv shows or whatever.

What has Emmett done?

The two big doors that were in front of us slid open, and we walked into a dark room.

In a few seconds time, the lights came up, with the crazy studio audience, who were making wild noises, and screaming at us loudly.

There was a man dressed up a nice suit, yelling into the microphone in Japanese.

"Hello, Cullen family…."

"Emmett. WHAT DID YOU DO?" we all screamed at him.

"Well, I…." he started, but was cut off.

"Welcome to, 'I Survived a Japanese Game Show!'" The host said again.

Oh.My.God. No.Way.

Emmett was going to die.

**LMAOOO! So that was the first chapter, ideas thought of by me, Emmett, and Jazz and Ed.**

**We are cool.**

**And we would appreciate reviews.**

**Updating as soon as we can!**

**Love, TwilightSagalover543...and also briiitx xhc and TwiLigHtDancEr93.**

if you love us, review! (: and just, read this fabulous story. haha! (:


	2. Kimono NoNo

**Hehe, thank you to all who checked out the first chapter! (:**

**OMG TWILIGHT IS NOW COMING OUT NOVEMBER 21ST YAYYAAYYAAYAY! (:**

**14 reviews, wowzer! Hahaha (: That's a word that Eddie and Jazzy and I use in our online chats. **

**If you would like to know who Eddie and Jazzy are, they are the co-founders of this story.**

**You should check out their stories too! **

**Eddie briiitx xhc**

**Jazzy TwiLigHtDancEr93**

**But you may NOT call them Eddie or Jazzy, because that is only allowed for me, Emmett. Haha. Its just an inside joke, okay?**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**It means a lot that you guys liked the story idea, and stuff.**

**Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or the show 'I survived a Japanese game show'. nope. Nada.**

This was worse. Worse than worse. Horrible. Here we were, in beautiful busy Tokyo, and look where Emmett got us ended up!

I mean seriously, a Japanese game show?? Had he even ever watched one? They are crazy! I mean, who comes up with all the stunts they do; they are stuff that even us Americans wouldn't think of doing in most of our reality shows.

The host was talking to the audience now in Japanese, which honestly pissed me off because I had no idea what he was saying, and we couldn't find out, unless we had a translator, or one of us knew Japanese.

We all glared at Emmett, who was now smiling at us innocently, hoping to get out off all the trouble he put us in.

"Emmett, I am going to kill you…" Rose said, giving him a death glare.

"You can't kill me…well, you CAN, but you wouldn't." Emmett began to get cocky a bit.

"Well then I might just say no sex for a month…"

This shut up Emmett. His eyes widened, his bottom lip pouting out, his body slumping over.

"No, not that. I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to ruin our vacation." It sounded like he truly meant it. He didn't make any eye contact with any of us; his eyes were looking down on the floor.

I felt somewhat bad about yelling at him, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't still extremely pissed that we have to do this show now…

The host, who was now looking at us, walked over to where we were all standing.

"Hello all," he said, in a very strong Japanese accent, "Welcome to the show! I'm Lee!" He gave each of us a high five.

"Um...hello." We all answered back awkwardly.

"You are Cullen family, yes?" He eyed each of us one by one. I gave him a nod, just like everyone else did.

"So now that you are all here, it is time to divide into teams!" The audience began to roar up again.

"What are you talking about, teams?" Rose asked him.

"You all will be split into two teams, and attempt to play in our challenges, it will be boys against girls. Each week there will be one challenge, and the first team that wins up till 3 challenges will be the winner, on MAJIDE, which is the name of the show."

"What do we win?" Jasper asked him.

"The winning team will receive half a million dollars, so 500,000. Plus, you will be a big hit in Japan, well along with America, where the show will be broadcasted."

Oh god, millions of people, watching me on television? I took a huge gulp, my eyes widening from the horror that I would be experiencing for the next few weeks. I felt self-conscious already, and now, it doubled.

"So, you girls, get together and go with her," he pointed to one of the girl producers of the show. And then he pointed to a guy, "And you boys will follow him."

I gave Edward one last hug and kiss before I had to leave him. The audience went 'aww' as they watched us wrap ourselves in each other.

"The first challenge is now! We have to get ready!" Emmett urged Edward on, tugging his arm.

"Good luck, love." He kissed the top of my forehead before walking away with Emmett. Rose, Alice and I followed the woman producer, who was now talking very quickly to us. She showed us our dressing room, where we would have to wear red track suits. And over the red track suits, would be a yellow piece of paper that was attached to a string that would go around our neck, and on the paper, our names were printed in English and Japanese.

"Hurry." She said, pointing to the watch that was around her wrist.

"Guys, we need to focus. This seems like a fun game, and I have seen the future, and this is TOTALLY gonna be our challenge." Alice squealed, jumping up and down.

"What's the challenge?" I asked, but before she got to explain, the three of us were been pushed out of the room and back into the main game room.

The boys were already there, dressed in blue track suits. Edward looked divine in his, it made me all hot and bothered. He winked at me and flashed me my favorite crooked smile before Lee was to talk to us about to tell us the challenge.

"We are live in 5, 4, 3, 2.…" The director of the show pointed at Lee, who was know in full host mode.

"Hello! Welcome to MAJIDE!" He yelled into the microphone, the entire audience yelling along with him, making a lot of noise with whatever instrument of sound they had, "Let's welcome, the Red Team!"

Alice, Rose and I cheered loudly, jumping up and down, waving to the crowd and the TV cameras.

"Now, the Blue Team!"

The guys screamed their heads off, getting the crowd to go louder. We just glared at them, sticking out tongues out.

"Ok, ok, settle down." Lee said, calming down the crowd. "Now. We are going to start with the first challenge…and that will be…KIMONO NO-NO!"

Everyone cheered again. Kimono No-No? What kind of name was that??

The six of us stood next to each other, all quiet and confused. Well, except for Alice, who had already seen the future, and knew what the game was going to be.

"There will be one player from each team being the 'dummy'. The other two have to help them wear a full kimono, properly, and once that is done, the person will have to wear these wooden shoes." He pointed to the Geta shoes. They were the wooden ones, that had two planks of wood on the bottom.

"Next," he continued, "You will take this spoon, and in the spoon will be an egg. You will have to hold it in your mouth, and walk across the wobbly bridge!! The first person to not fall and drop the egg and make it across the bridge, wins!!"

We all had our faces appalled, jaws dropped, staring at the Japanese people as if they were crazy.

Lee said something funny in Japanese to the audience, because they began to laugh their heads off.

"Now, you two teams will need to choose who will hear the kimono, NOW!"

The girls and I huddled up together, so that we would figure out who would be the one to walk the challenge.

"Well, guys, I want us to win, so I propose that I don't do this." I told them, looking at both Alice and Rose straight in the eye.

"I agree." Alice said, "I think you should do it, Rose. You are the most graceful, and you will look fabulous, too!"

"You think so?" Rose giggled, along with Alice.

I couldn't help it, but giggle myself. They were getting excited because of wearing a kimono? The challenge was at stake, and they were still thinking about the fashion here.

"Time is Up!" Lee yelled.

The Red and Blue team now met next to Lee, ready for him to start the challenge.

"Who will be the dressers here?" He asked us.

Rose stepped up, as we cheered her on. Emmett was the one from the guys team. EMMETT!? HA! That would be funny to watch.

"Ok, you two shake hands."

Rose smirked at Emmett as they shook hands, and Emmett winked at her, and blew her a kiss. "I'll try not to cream you, Rosie."

"Don't worry Emmett. See you at the end of the bridge."

Alice and I were set at the clothes table, as Rose ran over to us.

"Ready girls?" She smiled at us, the three of us sharing a three way high five.

"Ready." We both replied.

The bell was rung, and we all flung around the table, getting ready to dress Rose. THANK GOD Alice knew how to put on a kimono right, or else it would have taken a bit longer.

I took a quick glance over at the boys, and they looked very confused, looking at each article of clothing individually. But I think they finally understood after a while, and were slowly getting ready to dress Emmett, but we were way ahead.

First, we put the white socks on Rose, because those were supposed to go on first. It would be hard to put them on last after the robe and everything else were already on. Next came a piece called 'Juban', which was really undergarment strips, consisting of a white cotton top and skirt.

"Haha Emmett is taking glances over here, and that's distracting him, making it hard for the boys to look, we so got this!" Alice snickered.

Then, the actual Kimono robe came on next, and we had to make sure that the black seam was centered, or else it wouldn't look right. This robe was red, and had black, white, green, and pink colored patterns all over it, many flowers. Once that was on, we took the _right_ side of the Kimono and wrapped that first, and then overlapped the left side. That was the correct way, unless you were going to a burial, which would make it the other way.

I adjusted the white slip collar, just as Alice told me too, so it showed evenly around the neck.

This was all taking place with human speed, since there were so many on looking eyes, the Cullen's couldn't use vampire speed.

The boys were just getting the white undergarments onto Emmett now, showing that they were far behind.

Rose held the kimono tight, since it went a bit past her ankles. There was some extra material around her waist, which was where the 'koshi-himo belt' was supposed to wrap around, so that the it could be tied in the front, as it crossed the back. Once it was tied, we smoothed out the front and back of the kimono, and took the extra material that Rose had, and covered up the belt.

"How much longer, Alice?" Rose asked impatiently.

"Just one tiny more step…" She said, sounding distracted.

I made sure there were no wrinkles in her kimono, as Alice took something called the 'Date-Jime Belt', which wrapped around the waist, to cover the other belt. She tied it in the front again, so that the overlapping kimono fabric was visible.

Then, I brought over the Geta shoes, as Rose slipped them on.

"DONE!" she yelled, calling down one of the judges to check the kimono.

The judge, who's name was Bob, **(Just like in the show, haha!) **put his hands over his head, making a circle, which meant that we could pass onto the next part of the challenge.

Rose gracefully walked over to the other table, which was set next to the wobbly bridge, which was about 10 feet long. It was short, but it shook when you walked on it. Underneath it, there was a water pit, so that when you fell, you would get wet, and would have to come back to the beginning of the bridge.

"Rose, you can do this!" I encouraged her, as she smiled at me.

"Thanks guys, now let's win this." She grabbed the spoon and put the handle in her mouth, placing one of the eggs in the curve.

Emmett was almost done, the boys having eager expressions on their faces, trying to catch up to us.

"Come on, guys!" Emmett yelled at them.

"This is hard, Emmett, stop that!" Jasper countered, tying one of the belts.

Rosalie was already taking her first step on the bridge, which shook underneath her. She somewhat lost her balance, not knowing that it would shake to that level. Thank god though that the egg didn't move out of place.

She took a second to center her balance, and kept her eyesight straight ahead. Rose started to take small, but consistent steps, making her halfway across the bridge, which was trying very hard to shake her off.

Emmett hobbled over to the front of the bridge, sticking the spoon and egg in his mouth, and walking directly on the bridge.

"Go Rose!" Alice and I screamed, trying to shut out the screaming from the audience.

Emmett was a few steps behind Rose already, but because he was trying to run, and with the Geta shoes and wobbling bridge, lost his balance and fell into the water.

Now that was something new, a vampire loosing his balance, haha.

Rose took her last two steps, and now she made it across the bridge, safely and in first place!

"YES!" The three of us yelled, jumping up and down.

"The winners! THE RED TEAM!" Lee yelled, everyone along with him.

The boys were frustrated, but came over to us and congratulated us anyways.

We all cleaned up, and walked over to the center of the stage, where Lee was standing.

"Good job, you two teams! Congratulations girls for winning the first challenge! The score is Red team: one, Blue team: zero."

We all had huge smiles on our faces, happy from winning, but it was hot in the room, I was sweating!

"Now, you all go rest, so next week, we can have our next challenge!" He yelled, now facing the TV camera, "Thank you for watching! Let's see how these Americans do the next few weeks, eh?"

The audience burst out into laughter.

"Join us next week on, HAI- MAJIDE!" He ran his fingers by the side of his head, and then threw his arm out in front of him, pointing out three fingers in front of him, all of them pointing down.

The buzzer buzzed, sounding that they were off air.

"Good job, Americans. See you later." Lee said, walking off the stage.

"Wow…this was something…" I muttered, as the six of us walked off stage.

"It was kind of fun though…" Rose admitted, "And I beat you Emmett!"

Emmett stuck his tongue out at her, but she smiled and kissed him, using her own tongue to get his tongue back into his mouth. Ew.

"Let's just get some rest…" Edward said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I second that thought." I laughed, kissing Edward on his neck, as he kissed my shoulder.

Wanting a break, we all went back to the hotel, not sure what we had gotten ourselves into after this…

**HAHA! SO yeah, that was the first chapter that included a game.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**It was a random thought of mine, not an actual game they played, haha! (:**

**So I am going to be aiming for at least 10 reviews to start with the next chapter?**

**Yepp. That's our goal guys, if you want to read more.**

**Big thanks to my gorgeous gals, briiitx xhc and TwiLigHtDancEr93!**

**THEY ARE THE COOLEST BABES! READ THEIR STORIES! Haha.**

**Love, TwilightSagalover543.**


	3. GIVE ME THE MOCHI!

**Well, now I know that people like this story, because I received than 10 reviews! Yay, you all are amazing!(:**

**Sorry for the LONG AWAITED UPDATE!**

**And lots of people liked the challenge, and I'm happy, because it was actually a TwilightSagaLover543 Creation(: HAHA!**

**Except I had to research how you put on a Kimono….**

**This next one will be from the show.**

**I will not tell you which one, so you will have to read and tell me what you think!**

**And then, at the end, you can click the review button, and like, tell me what you thought of the chapter. And say what you would like to see in the future, too! I gladly take suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is so awesome cause she owns the coolest books in the world.**

After the first challenge, we all went back to the hotel and collapsed on the couches or the beds there. I felt disgusting, I needed a shower right now. Even though I hadn't really participated in the challenge, it felt as though I had been like, running for a few miles, or something close to that.

"That was luck girls," Emmett walked over to us and told us, "And I bet you all just won because you knew how to put a Kimono on!"

"Emmett, don't be a sore loser." Rose smirked at him, watching him attentively. They kept on going back and forth on the insults.

"Oh, can you both be quiet so some of us can get some rest?" Jasper said, looking at me.

I nodded his head, thanking him because I could tell that he said that for me.

"I'm gonna use a human moment." I announced as I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, I opened it again and Edward walked in.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, as he took of his shirt, exposing his sculpted chest and abs.

"What your doing, taking a shower. With you…" He purred in my ear, as he kissed my neck softly.

"Edward, go…" it took all the strength I had to resist him, as I pushed him out of the lavatory. I took off all my clothes, making sure the water temperature was perfect before I jumped in. The rushing effect of the water trickling on my body relaxed all my muscles.

The next challenge would be already tomorrow; the days here were passing by really quickly.

The six of us all went back to the Toho Studios, for the next round of "Majide." My nerves were playing a part in my system as we arrived and parked in one of the designated spaces.

"Once we walk out of the car, we are officially rivals, so may I just say, good luck," Emmett tried pulling off a poker face.

The girls and I glanced quickly at each other, trying to hide the laughter that was building up inside. I couldn't take Emmett seriously in this state.

Alice straightened up her posture, looking at Emmett with the same expression that he had on. Her eyes closed so they looked like tiny slits on her face.

"Oh, don't worry about luck, Emmett, because we have it all. Plus, we have all the skill, smarts and the talent."

Rosalie nodded as she crossed her arms underneath her chest.

"Ladies, you may have won round one, but we are going to dominate in this game, just wait and see." Edward snarled under his breath.

"Edward, you sounded so sexy saying that…" I smirked as I ran my hands down his chest, hoping to get him all bothered. It worked, because I could see a small bulge start to create in his pants.

I turned around swiftly, moving my hips from side to side as I joined Alice and Rose and the three of us went backstage to get changed and ready for the challenge.

"Wow Bella, that was fierce!" Alice giggled, winking at me.

"Thanks, now let's go show those boys what us girls are made of."

As we all slipped on our red sweat suits again, we did a few stretches, zoning out of everything to finalize on the challenge.

"So Alice," Rose broke the silence, "What does the future hold for us?"

Even though it was like cheating, I liked the fact that we had an advantage to see what the future held.

"Oh no, girls. This challenge requires us to actually be active! And we're going to have to eat! Well, only Bella is. I think the boys are gonna win, we have to change that!" Alice looked nervous.

"Um, what am I exactly going to be eating?" I asked suspiciously.

Before Alice had time to answer, the woman producer came into the room and motioned for us to get going onto the stage. We began jumping in place, getting ourselves pumped.

We could hear the audience in the studio roaring with noise, as we stood behind the door, the boys lining up next to us.

"Bella, that was not nice before…" Edward whispered into my hair, his hand trailing down my hip and my thigh.

"Edward, behave!" I giggled, slapping his hand away. I saw him smirk slightly, but hiding it afterwards.

The doors slid open, as we noticed all the Chinese men and woman had party favor noise makers in their hands, or some even had small drums, beating on them hard as they all screamed.

Lee was standing once again at the middle of the stage, dressed neatly in his gray suit, holding the microphone in his hand, smiling at us.

"Welcome to, HAI-MAJIDE!" He yelled into the mike, "The Americans are back!"

We all smiled big as the camera men walked over to us and shot us each individually for about a few seconds.

After Lee introduced the show to the audience, and viewers, in Japanese, I looked around to see that there were setting up the strangest courses. I swear, these Japanese folk really knew how to surprise a person with these outrageous games.

"Now, my lovely Americans, are you ready to hear about your next challenge?" Lee asked us with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah!" We all yelled back enthusiastically.

Before explaining the challenge, Lee took a quick glance over at Judge Bob, who closed his eyes and nodded in silence.

"Today's challenge is called…'GIVE ME THE MOCHI!'" The audience roared once more in chants and noise.

"What is up with the weird names of these challenges…" Emmett muttered to us.

"Yeah, weird…" Alice agreed, giggling under her breath ever so softly.

"Now, here are the rules. One person will get onto the platform, and have their hands tied around their back. The other two players will have to wear a tray tied to their helmet on their heads. Running to the platform, they have to get onto this bike," he motioned to the bike, "and start riding this treadmill. Once they reach where the first player is standing above them, the first player must bend down and grab the mochi that will be inside the tray. The rider will then have to let the bike fall from behind the treadmill into the pool of foam."

"What's mochi?" I asked Rosalie, who was standing beside me.

"They're like these ice cream things. They have a weird covering to them, but once you bite through it, it has ice cream in the center."

"Oh, I know what they look like…" I remember seeing them at Trader Joe's or Whole Foods. **(picture in the bottom of my profile for whoever doesn't know what they are)**

"Both teams shall now choose who will be the mochi-eater and who will be the other's to ride the bikes."

The girls and I gathered in a small circle and put our arms around each other's shoulders.

"So, you guys, I think that since I'm the one that can actually eat food, I should be the one to eat the mochi, and you two should ride the bikes." I told them.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Rose agreed.

"I think we've got a good thing going here, girls. Hopefully everything goes well, since Rose and I have to go at human speed. Well actually, the boys have to, too. So we'll see what happens." Alice said.

"Have the teams picked the athletics and the eater?" Lee asked us.

We all nodded our heads slowly, going back to the middle of the stage.

"So, from the girls, who will be eating the delicious mochi?"

I stepped forward from our group, earning a loud roar from the audience.

"And from the boys?"

Edward stepped forward, his eyes locked on mine, a sexy smirk plastered on his perfect face. My breath stopped for one minute, but once I remembered I needed to breathe, I filled my lungs with air once again.

"Bella and Edward, go take your positions at the top of the platform."

Instead of one team going first and the other going afterwards, we were going to be competing at the same time. Our obstacle course was pink, while the boy's had a blue one.

I climbed up at the top of the platform, which was a tiny bit higher than the treadmill. There was Judge Bob there, who tied my arms around my back, using a tiny elastic string to keep me from getting out of its' grasp. He looked at me, making sure I was alright. I nodded at him, as he walked over to the boys platform to get Edward ready.

I watched as Edward's hands were being tied around his back. It got me thinking - _I would love to tie up Edward and play with him._

_Bella! Get those nasty thoughts out of your head! _I blinked a few times, coming back to reality.

Edward was staring at me attentively, looking at me up and down. I thought I saw him licking his lips seductively while he was watching Judge Bob tie my hands.

I looked over to my teammates, to see that Alice and Rose both looking ready, with trays attached to helmets on top of their heads. They looked a bit silly, I

couldn't wait to watch this on T.V.

Once the boys were ready also, Alice, who was going to be riding the bike first, stretched out her legs, since she was going to be riding first.

"Are the two teams ready?" Lee yelled into the mike.

"Yeah!" We yelled back to him, putting on our game faces.

"Okay! On your mark, get set, GO!" The timer went on for 2 minutes, as Alice sprinted up the small steps that lead to the treadmill with the bike in her hands. She quickly set it down, jumping on it and peddling up to the area around where I was standing.

"Come on Bella, I'll hold myself here!" Alice told me, as I bent my body down and grabbed the mochi and stuffed it in my mouth.

Honestly, it was the hardest thing to chew and swallow in like, ten seconds flat. Alice couldn't leave until I had finished the mochi. The exterior of the mochi was really hard to chew, but I was able to get through it. Once I reached the ice cream, I somewhat kept it to the side of my mouth, so it would be easier to just glup down the ice cream while I chew the exterior of the mochi good so I don't choke on it. Before we got to let Rose go for the second mochi ball, I had to show the Judge that was next to me that I had finished.

Once I swallowed the last piece, I opened my mouth to the judge, who made a circle with his hands above his head, meaning that I had finished one.

Alice let the bike skit down the treadmill as she fell into the pool of foam.

Rosalie grabbed her bike and began peddling on the treadmill, but her wheel got stuck on the side of the walking belt, throwing her off course for a few seconds. She was able to regain her momentum and reached my area, as I bent down forward quickly once more and grabbed the mochi in my mouth.

This was probably one of the hardest foods I had ever tried to eat, because since we were being timed, it was a bit of a hassle to get it chewed and down your throat in a matter of seconds.

Once I was finished, Rose let the wheels peddle themselves as she also got flung into the pool of foam.

"Ugh, this is so not nice right now," she muttered as she got out of the pool.

We continued this for a few more times, me chewing at super fast speed to try to get as many mochi balls down as I could.

I didn't want to look over and see what the boys were doing, because then it would distract me from the challenge, and I don't want to loose.

We already reached the fifteen second mark as Alice was making her way up the stairs and she sat on the bike and started peddling.

"Go Alice!" Rose yelled from the sidelines.

The crowd began the countdown starting from ten seconds, yelling it out loudly in Japanese. Alice reached me, as I threw myself down and snatched it quickly into my mouth.

_Come on Bella, you only have five seconds left, chew like you've never chewed before!_

The encouraging thoughts were helping me out, as I almost got each part of the mochi well chewed, just as I was about to swallow, the buzzer went off, and we weren't allowed to count the last mochi.

I stepped off the platform, feeling full from mochi's.

"Will both teams meet me here?" Lee asked as we gathered around him.

"No, Judge Bob, how many mochi's did the girls have in their two minutes?" He asked.

Judge Bob looked at us attentively then flashed us seven figures.

"Seven!" Lee yelled out, the audience cheering for us.

The three of us got into a group hug.

"Great eating Bella, you did wonderful!" Rose said.

"Now, for the final moment, how many mochi's did the boys eat?" Lee asked Judge Bob once more.

There was a few moments of silence, the anticipation increasing, the tension in the air undeniable.

He glanced at everyone once more, just before he flashed nine fingers out.

"NINE! THE BOYS WIN THIS CHALLENGE!" Lee yelled.

"YEAH!" All three boys yelled out, slamming each other on the back, giving each other one armed hugs.

"Good job…" the three of us muttered.

"Thank you, love." Edward smirked at me, walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, that concludes this episode of,"

Before he could finish his phrase, we all turned so we could be facing the camera.

"HAI-MAJIDE!"

The buzzer went off again, signaling that we were off air.

"Good job, both of you." Lee said, walking off.

"Ok, so now it's a tie score." Emmett smiled, looking at Rose with an evil smirk on his face.

"Why are you guys all like that?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't wanna find out!" Rose said, as she picked me up and threw me on her back as the three of us girls quickly ran away from the boys.

**So…what did you guys think??**

**Tell me in a review(:**

**I hope you enjoyed it, after the extremely long wait. **

**You can get mad at me if you want. Lol.**

**Anyways, check out my other stories too!**

**Until next time,**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**

**p.s. did anyone see my husband robert pattinson on the VMAS tonight? He was gorgeous!(:**


	4. Teddy Bear Lockdown

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: **_we.cloned.Edward.cullen, twilight-is-lovee, EmoLollipop, XxXxXFanfictionXLoveXxXxX, FrequentlyDazzled917, TwiLigHtDancEr93, enchantedxbella, katiebee93, and briiitx xhc(:_

**Ya'll are awesome! Hehe**

**So I'm trying my best not to forget about this story, its just hard to think of ideas and write when you have school going. Everyone understands life in high school, right?**

**Ew, especially sophomore year. Yepp.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And review, please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did though!**

Rosalie, Alice and I ran back to the hotel, hoping that we beat the boys there, but we were wrong. All three of our men had flung themselves onto the couches in front of the television, watching a re-run of Saturday Night Live and laughing whenever Tina Fey or Amy Poehler would make jokes. **(Amy Poehler is my 6th grade English's teachers niece. Haha)**

"Hello boys." Rose said, swaying her hips as she moved across the room to the bathroom, "Emmett, stop staring at my ass."

Emmett smirked, then averted his eyes back to the television.

"I have a question," I walked over to where Edward was sitting, plopping down next to him. He swung his arm around me, bringing me close to his body.

"Yes, love?"

"How did you win? I mean, you had to eat all the mochi…" I stared at him, watching him to see if the food had any effect on Edward at all.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He brought the arm that was placed around me and put them behind his head, "No need to be jealous. I guess this one time I had the ability to keep the food inside me, even though it tasted repulsive."

I quickly got up off the couch, appalled. "What are you taking about, Edward Cullen! I am NOT jealous!"

Jasper let out a small chuckle. Now I was getting furious, because Edward was telling me something that wasn't even remotely true. Was this even funny? We are in a competition! I know that it's only a game, but over time, it effects how you act in real life.

"Just think this. Nothing has happened ye-" Edward stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening.

"What's happening Edward? Not feeling too well?" I smirked, crossing my arms at my chest.

"Oh, god. I need the bathroom, really bad." Edward muttered out through his fingers, getting up quickly and rushing to the bathroom. He wasn't able to go in, because Alice was occupying it at the moment.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled out through his laughter, "Edward needs the bathroom, now."

"Well, I'm fixing my make-up! If he really needs the bathroom, he can wait for a few more minutes. You would think after living this long he would have some patience." She said through the door.

"Aw, what is poor Eddie going to do now?" I couldn't control my giggling. Edward was actually turning green; I didn't know that was possible for vampires. He was covering his mouth, shaking uncontrollably, looking around the room to find a way to get the waste out of his system.

He finally decided that the bathroom wasn't worth his time, as he rushed into the kitchen, kneeling down in front of the sink, and opening the cabinet, and holding his head just above the trash can, dumping all the throw up inside. It was disgusting, but at the same time, everyone was laughing extremely loudly. He was slumped down on the ground, his hands stationed securely on the white tiles.

"Let's take a picture of this for remembrance." Emmett said, holding his camera to poor Edward, flashing a picture of him.

"You guys, are so dead…." Edward muttered from inside the trash can.

"We already are." Emmett replied. We all laughed once again.

"Oh, leave me alone." Angst? My poor Edward - I just wanted to go over to him and hug him tight, but I knew better of the moment.

"Should I get you something sweetie?" I asked him politely, as everyone else was settling down from the laughter.

"No, thank you, love. Just, go rest." He said, as I walked into the now vacant bathroom. I looked over at Alice who was now sitting in Jasper's lap, quietly giggling. She caught my eye, winked and turned her attention back to Jasper.

As I stripped down and jumped into the shower, the warm water hit my body, relaxing all the muscles and tension I had built up over the course of the day. The strawberry shampoo that I used was rubbed into my scalp, filling up the bathroom with the wonderful scent. I worked my soap into a lather on my loofah, and got all the dirt off my body. Once my shower was over and I was squeaky clean, I wrapped myself in a white fluffy towel and cleaned out my ears and washed my face.

I opened the door, the steam floating out of the room. The boys were still on the couch, watching television while I heard Alice and Rosalie changing in the girls' bedroom. I walked past the television, as Emmett whistled loudly, Edward slapping him on the arm. He quickly got off the couch and walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Edward, feeling better already?" My eyebrows gathered together from my confusion.

"Of course, and you looking like this makes me feel even better." He kissed my neck softly.

"Edward…I need to change." I moved out of his grasp and went into the room, as the boys starting mimicking him. I reached the room, shutting the door behind me. I sat down on the bed, looking at the pajamas that Alice had set up for me - a cute light pink tank top with sky blue shorts.

"Thanks Alice." I told her as I put on the pajamas, and slipped into bed.

"You're going to sleep now?" Rose looked at the clock, which was blinking '6:36 P.M.'

"Yeah, I mean, the challenge today got me tired, and I just want to get enough rest so I would be really tired tomorrow. We need to get the win so we can beat the boys, you know?" I said, snuggling up in the soft sheets.

"Don't you at least want to eat something?" Alice asked.

"No!" I almost yelled, "The mochi's filled me up well…no thanks."

There was a knock on the door, as the knob turned and revealed my lovely Greek god standing on the other side, his expression happy with glee. He walked in, nodding at Alice and Rose, who both blew me a kiss and winked at me, walking out and closing the door behind them.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey," he said back, getting under the covers with me. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him gently. Though his body was cool against mine, I wouldn't want anything else, because this was the most comfortable spot in the world - in Edward's arms.

I fell asleep immediately, the calm feeling taking over my body, and sending me off to dreamland, where Edward and I were with each other, in each others arms, tangled with our love. Forever and Always.

Once it was morning, I woke up, finding Edward watching me from the same position he was in last night. He was trying to keep a straight face on, but I don't think it worked.

"Why are you smirking? You're trying to hide your laughter…" I asked, raising my body up so I was leaning against the headboard.

"Nothing, you whispered some…dirty thoughts to me while you were sleeping, and I needed some relief." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, Edward!" I said, throwing the covers off of me and walking into the bathroom, to get my morning shower ready, and so I could brush my teeth and wash away the bad morning breath.

"Bella! Come on now, you need to get ready! Breakfast is ready, and once you finish eating, we have to go for the next challenge," Rosalie banged on the door to let me know.

"Okay, thanks! I'll be out in a couple of minutes." I answered back, ending my shower and getting everything else clean and wiped. My clothes were set once again on the bed, so I walked over to them and slide them on, the sound of the track suit-like sweats making chills go up my spine.

"Hey everyone," I said as I walked into the kitchen; everyone replied back with a simple head nod.

There sitting on the table counter for me was a plate of 2 huge pancakes covered in butter and maple syrup, with some apple juice on the side, and a couple of pieces of toast.

"This is a bit much, isn't it?" I sat down on the chair near the kitchen island.

"Edward prepared it all." Jasper told me.

Of course it was going to be delicious, since anything Edward touched became delicious. I quickly gulped down my breakfast, since I hadn't ate anything since the challenge yesterday. All six of the vampires were staring at me in surprise, amazed that I finished all my food in a matter of ten minutes.

"What? I was hungry…" I said, looking down at my plate, embarrassed.

"Silly girl." Emmett chuckled underneath his breath.

We were all ready to go, so we locked up our hotel suite door, and rushed down the stairs, going into our limo that would take us to the studios. Once we arrived at the filming studios, the boys were taken to one room while us girls were taken to a separate room, to get our name tags on and everything.

"Okay girls, I'm going to be the one who will be doing the physical challenge today, okay?" Alice told us, as both Rose and I nodded. "You both have good hand-eye coordination, I must admit, even if Bella is the most clumsiest human ever, no offence." I shrugged.

"What's the challenge?" Rose asked Alice.

"I can't tell you, they will hear me," She pointed to all the studio workers and runners, "It's time to start, anyways! Let's go!"

The three of us got up and walked over to the entrance of the stage, where Lee was introducing all the viewers at home to this week's show. The boys walked over to us too, Edward grabbed my hand sneakily, leaning down forward and kissing my lips fast.

"Good luck out there, love." He whispered, as it was time to run onto the stage.

"So everyone, welcome to another episode of…HAI MAJIDE! THE AMERICANS ARE BACK!" He yelled out as everyone made noises from their instruments and party supplies, as we all jumped up and down and ran onto the stage.

"As of now, both teams are in a tie, 1-1. Are you guys ready for the next challenge?" Lee asked us.

"YEAH!" We yelled out loudly.

"Today's challenge will be…'TEDDY BEAR LOCKDOWN'" The crowd went wild for this one. It was an interesting name, yet we weren't sure what we were supposed to do exactly. We looked over at the obstacle courses, which gave us a huge reality check as to what we were going to do.

"From each team, you will choose one person who is going to hang from the vending machine claw-like contraption over there, and then the other members of the team will be down there by the controllers. The person hanging will be moved up and down by the controls, and they will have to grab onto the teddy bear's in the huge ball pits, and whoever collects the most teddy bear's in one minute will win this round!"

Everyone went crazy and wild with noise.

"So it's basically like a human video game?" Emmett called out.

"Yeah, just like that," Lee said, then referring something in Japanese to the audience, who then laughed out loud.

"So who is going to be the ones hanging from the claw?" Lee asked, as Alice confidently stepped forward, a huge smile plastered on her face. Jasper stepped forward from the boys team, smirking down at Alice.

"Well then, let's get the gamers settled, on HAI MAJIDE!" He said looking at the camera, as we took a five minute break from filming to get everyone set up.

"Are you guys ready?" Lee walked over to us and asked. All of us nodded.

The cameras came back in, ready to get back rolling. Alice and Jasper were both settled into their harness's , dangling in the air. Rose and I were behind the pink control panel, as Edward and Emmett were behind the blue control panel. I made quick eye contact with Edward again, who just flashed me a crooked smile.

"Get ready to start in three….two….one, go!" Lee yelled into the mike, as everyone went wild once again.

Rose was pushing the right button, flinging Alice to the right, and then down, as she grabbed her first teddy bear with her strong arms. We had to lift her back up, so Alice could throw the teddy bear into the bin, which is where they would count up the total. I wasn't paying attention to the boys, but we were basically neck at neck. Rose was working very well though with the buttons, as Alice and her moved them up and down, left to right, getting all the teddy bear's we could grab.

"Control status, Bella," Rose asked me, not taking her eyes off of Alice. I looked over to see that the boys just placed their sixth teddy bear into the bin, while we still had five.

"They have one more than we do," I told her.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath, "Come on Alice!"

Alice nodded back at us. "I know what to do guys," She said, as she bent down very low while she was still in the air. Her little stunt caused Jasper to loose his focus and stare at Alice.

"Yes, it's working!" I whispered to Rose, giggling softly, as we watched Rose move Alice to the left, then down, enabling us to tie with the boys.

"Hey Jazzy," Alice waved flirtatiously at Jasper, who was still checking out Alice.

"Hello, baby!" Jasper chuckled.

"Jazz! Get your head in the game!" Emmett yelled at him, "Stop staring at her ass!"

Everyone burst out into laughter, as we maneuvered Alice into getting a few more teddy bears as Jasper was still distracted.

"Dude, hello? Where's your pride? You're giving guys a bad reputation!" Edward said. Wow, he sounded so sexy talking like that.

"The game will end in ten, nine, eight…." Lee started out.

"Come on Jasper!" Emmett and Edward yelled at the same time.

"Seven, six, five, four…."

"Yes, girls, I think we did it!"

"three, two, one….END!" Everyone started clapping. Rose and I jumped up and down, regardless of the annoyed looks on the boys' faces.

As they lowered Alice and Jasper down, Alice ran to us the second she was taken off the harness, as we gathered into a group hug and jumped up and down.

"The girls win! The Girls win!" Lee sang happily, "Good job girls! The score is now 2 to 1. Who will win round four? Check us next time on, HAI MAJIDE!" The red light went off, signaling taping was over.

"IN YOUR FACE!" Rose said, poking Emmett in the stomach. He just put on his puppy dog look, but Rose kissed it off.

I walked over to Edward, as I smirked at him.

"Who's the cooler one now, baby?" I joked around with him.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." He said, leaning down, as I wrapped my arms around him, sharing a sweet kiss together.

**Wow, like, im really sorry that I took forever to write that!**

**School has kept me busy, along with some distractions…like music, or aim, and just hanging out with friends and stuff, you know the drill.**

**But I would SO appreciate it if you would review or alert!**

**Cause I love you all. HAHA!**

**Oh, and check out Twilight School Musical by we.cloned.Edward.Cullen.**

**You will want to read it….**

**Oh, and please vote for my story, "Love is Unconditional" For Best Jacob/Renesmee Fanfic Rated K-T for the Twilight Awards(:**

**Until Next Time,**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


End file.
